WWE One Shot SLASH Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As the title says, these are one-shot stories that contain slash, which means that these stories contain sexual scenes that are guy-on-guy or girl-on-girl. I have them here because even though they may contain threesome's, foursome's or group sex, the sex scenes may contain same sex partner scenes and not everyone likes them or wants to read them.
1. 2's Company & 3's A Crowd (slash-fmf)

Two's Company and Three's A Party

Ever since we got married Naomi & I took our birthdays off, from work. We would have a pub lunch, too much to drink, and spend the afternoon in bed with lingerie, videos and toys. Today was my birthday and we were just waiting for the pub to open when Ebony, a friend of mine from the old days, called to say that she was in town and she wanted to get together. Naomi and I didn't have any secrets and she knew that I had feelings for Ebony. I can still see her soft brown eyes and curly black hair, as she looked up at me, while giving me a ..… "Roman! Roman, can you get the door", Naomi yelled as the doorbell rang again.

"What are the flowers for?" Naomi asked her. "To say thank you," Ebony answered. "I don't know how I would have managed the last couple of years without you two." "Oh, there's no need for that," my wife said to her. "I'm just glad to see you looking happier now. How did your date go?"  
"Date?" I asked. "What did I miss?" "Ebony had a date. She registered on a dating site and met someone on Saturday night." Naomi turned to our friend. "How did it go?" "Disappointing, really. He was a bit of a creep." Ebony frowned at her sympathetically. "No action, then? That's a shame." Naomi laughed.  
"No, none of that, I'm afraid. God knows I need it, but all the decent men are taken. I'm not being picky, mind you; but I don't think I'll be lucky enough to find someone as nice as Roman, but at the very least I want to meet someone who doesn't make my skin crawl."

Naomi winked at me. "Borrow Roman, then." Ebony laughed again. "Oh, I'd love to! If only," she laughed. Naomi looked at me. "I'm up for it," I said. Ebony stopped laughing. "You're serious!" she said to me. She looked at Naomi. "You wouldn't be the first," Naomi said. "You are serious!" she shouted. "Roman's had a lover? And you don't mind?" "Yes," I said. "And more than one." "And you're happy with this?" Ebony asked Naomi. "Of course," Naomi said. "When he's having sex with another woman, I'm screwing her husband. We're swingers." It was the look on Ebony's face that told me she was interested - she was shocked and delighted at the same time. The noise she made was half laugh, half shout. This is why I loved Naomi so much; she knew she could reveal this to Ebony and how it would end. I could feel my cock getting harder.  
"Swingers? You meet other couples for sex? Tell me more!" Jackpot! Naomi definitely deserved a reward for this! "What's to tell? We meet other couples, have a drink, get to know them, and if we all like each other we have sex." "That's amazing!" Ebony was wide eyed, her mouth wide open - but, crucially, she was smiling. "How do you meet them?" "On the internet," I said. "There are a few websites. Couples post profiles of themselves, what they like, maybe a photo, and if you like the look of them you get in touch. After that, it's all about chemistry." "And do you have a profile? With a photo?" Ebony was definitely interested. "Oh yes," Naomi said. "Our faces aren't on it, but it is a very revealing picture." "Bloody hell!" She said. "You mean nude?" Naomi nodded. "And do you meet really kinky people?" "No," I said. "People are very honest about what they like and don't like, and respect each other's wishes. We aren't interested in the really kinky stuff, and we're a bit vanilla for swingers who are looking for that sort of thing."  
"Neither of us do anal or S&M," said Naomi. "Roman isn't bisexual, but if I'm with the right woman and in the right mood I can be a bit bi. But that only ever happens when I'm a bit drunk and the woman is really fit." "Vanilla?" "Plain," I said. "I wouldn't call wife swapping 'plain,' Roman." "For you, it probably isn't," said Naomi. "But for us it is exciting. Our sex lives are so much better. I get incredible orgasms now, when we're swinging and at home with Roman." "How do you feel watching Roman have sex with another woman?" "Aroused, mainly. It is a huge turn-on. And I know he feels the same about me fucking other men." Ebony's eyes widened and a huge smile grew across her face when Naomi said the word fucking. "I've watched him masturbate while I've been with a group of men. He can't deny that he gets off on it."  
"So you're serious, then? You really wouldn't mind if I had sex with him." "Of course not. And if it's OK with you, I'd love to be there with you." Ebony looked really shocked at this point. "I wouldn't do anything you were uncomfortable with, don't worry about that." "Neither would I," I said. "Swinging is just about having fun. If it isn't fun, don't do it. Do you think it would be fun if we had sex?" "God yes," she said, "But I don't know if I could." Naomi stood up. "Let's start off easy, then," she said. "Come here, Roman." I walked across the kitchen to my wife, and she started to unbutton my shirt. "Bloody hell," said Ebony. "You are serious!" "No commitments, Ebony. Just come and have a play with Roman. I know he'll enjoy it." "It is my birthday," I said as I pushed my shirt off and Naomi unfastened my jeans. She pushed them down and my erection sprang out. Ebony's eyes were glued to it. "Come closer," Naomi told me, pushing me towards where Ebony was sitting. Naomi took my cock in her hand and started stoking it. "Have a good feel, Ebony."  
Ebony reached out slowly and took my cock in her hand while Naomi moved hers round to my balls. I moaned in pleasure while the two women stroked and massaged me, and I reached down into the front of Naomi's jeans to finger her. She had prepared herself for my birthday treat: she was shaved and wearing no panties. For a few seconds the three of us enjoyed ourselves before Naomi spoke again. "Have you ever fantasized about Roman while you masturbate?", she asked. Ebony blushed and Naomi took that as a yes. "So now it's real. Let him go down on you - he's good at that. And then let him fuck you. It'll be good for both of you." I think that this would have been a bit too much for Ebony if she didn't already have my hard cock in her hand. "Don't feel guilty about this," I said. "Naomi doesn't mind. And if you want me to stop, just say no. I won't mind, and you won't be leading me on. I'm sure that Naomi will still give me my birthday treat."

We both saw Ebony visibly relax in her seat. "Try this," said Naomi. "He loves it." She bent down and took the end of my cock in her mouth to suck it for a few moments. When she stopped, Ebony nervously took my head into her mouth and sucked it very gently, much more gently than I was used to, but the novelty of seducing our old friend more than made up for it. This was one of the most exciting blowjobs I'd had for years. After a couple of minutes she stopped and looked nervously at me. "Your turn," I said. I pulled my jeans from round my ankles and dropped them onto the floor and then took her hand for her to stand up. I kissed her neck and started to unbutton her blouse. "Don't forget, just say no if you want me to stop." I knew she wouldn't, and within moments I was unfastening her bra and licking her nipples. We both looked at Naomi, who was unfastening her jeans. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to enjoy the show." She pulled her jeans off and Ebony gasped. "Your pubic hair! What happened to it?" "I shaved it off," she said. "Roman and I both love it. It turns him on and everything is so sensitive down there, it makes oral much better." She spread her legs and started to finger herself. "Go on, Ebony. You enjoy yourself."  
Ebony must have felt my hard cock throb in her hand at the sight of my wife masturbating in front of both of us because she looked down at it, pulling her nipple away from my tongue. I stood up straight again and looked into her eyes. "This is just about friends having orgasms together. I enjoy doing this, but it won't change how much I like you, no matter what happens." She stared into my eyes, looking worried and thirsty at the same time. I took a chance and unbuttoned her jeans, then slowly slid my hand down the front of them. She gripped my cock tighter as my fingertips slid closer and closer down to her pussy, slipped into the tight wetness between her lips, and then started to stroke her clitoris. She wobbled slightly on her feet, moving them apart, giving me easier access into her hot wet cunt, as she rested her hands and head on my shoulder, still gripping my hard cock in her other hand. Slowly, I caressed her clitoris while kissing her neck and ear, feeling her hand stroke my cock up and down. After a couple of minutes her grip tightened and she started to work my shaft a little bit faster. I didn't react and continued to tickle her clit with one hand and hold her ass in the other, until I felt her whole pelvis start to writhe. Gently, I started to push her jeans and panties down, first uncovering her ass and her hairy pussy, then using both hands until her clothes were round her ankles.  
I grabbed her ass in both hands and lifted her onto the kitchen table, as I pulled her shoes and her jeans off. "Put your feet on my shoulders," I said. I knelt down and gazed at her pussy and she gently put her feet on either side of my head. It had been more than a few years since Sally had started to trim and then shave her pubic hair, and all though most of the women I'd met through swinging had spent a lot of time either shaving their pussies clean or trimming a very neat bush, Ebony had an unkempt mane of black hair surrounding her wet twat, and the sheer novelty and innocence of that sent a powerful jolt of arousal throughout my entire body. I pulled her lips apart with my thumbs and threw my face into the wet depths of her cunt, slurping at it greedily. Ebony cried out in pleasure and I responded by pushing two fingers deep into her cunt, searching to see if she had that rough, responsive patch on her pussy wall that triggered intense responses, but she had been on her own for two years - everything I touched triggered an explosion. I realized Sally was saying something to me, something I had been ignoring because I was concentrating so hard on eating that neglected pussy: "Fuck her, Roman! Shove your cock into that cunt and fuck her brains out!" I stood up and looked at Ebony, who was covered in sweat and panting.  
Fine, but I want her to taste you, while I'm fucking her brains out. I want Ebony to eat your sweet ass pussy, while I pound her from behind. Ebony looked at Roman and Naomi and agreed. "I'll anything you want, just fuck me, Roman! God, I need fucking! Fuck me hard!" I moved the three of us into the living room and told Naomi to lie down and spread her legs. Then, I had Ebony get on all four and start eating my wife's pussy. I wanted to hear her tell me how she tasted and felt. Ebony must have been enjoying the taste because all I heard was slurping sounds, followed by her inserting a finger or two in her pussy. Having been satisfied with what I was seeing, I used my hands to open her pussy lips and guide the end of my cock in between them, and then shoved it in, hard and fast, and Ebony screamed out loud, "Oh fuck!" She grabbed my wife's ass, as I began to thrust in and out of her eager cunt, shouting "Take it, take it!" while my cock bumped against the ridges in the muscles of her pussy. Her shocked cries of "Oh, oh!" just spurred me on and I pumped harder and faster, watching as Naomi began to thrust her fingers in and out of her cunt, along with Ebony's tongue.

Ebony's grip was getting tighter and beginning to hurt, a delicious spur to make me thrust harder and faster. I gripped her tits in my hands and rammed my cock hard into her cunt again and again, feeling it tighten and her whole body tense more and more until, suddenly, she screamed and she pulled me in so hard I couldn't pull back. I could feel her pussy muscles spasm around my cock and her pussy quivering against me while she gasped rhythmically trying to catch her breath. After a moment she pushed off me and Naomi greedily grabbed my cock. "You haven't come yet, have you? I need that cock!" She sat up and pulled my cock into her cunt and we started to thrust away right next to Ebony, who stared wide eyed as I shoved my cock, still covered in her juices, into my wife's naked cunt.  
That was enough for me - I could feel the orgasm approaching and, as usual, Naomi saw it in my eyes. "Yes," she said, "Cum inside me." I watched her tits bounce as I shafted her hard, listening to the yelps of pleasure she made until, just as I started to come. I pulled out of her and jerked off a messy spray of cum across her smooth pussy, her legs and stomach, and the carpet.  
"Fuck," said Ebony, "That was amazing." "We're not finished yet," I said. "How close are you, Naomi?" "Shut up and eat me," she said thirstily. With her hands pushing my head, I buried my face into her wet cunt and shoved two fingers hard up against the rough patch of wall where I knew her g-spot was. Her hands were pulling my face in hard and I could feel the muscles were gripping tighter and tighter - it would only be moments. She was crying out louder and higher until, suddenly, everything went tense and tight and I was held in a suffocating grip face-first in her as I felt her pussy orgasm; I'd always said that was how I wanted to die - well, who wouldn't? After a few moments I stood up and looked at Alison, who was still perched naked on the edge of our kitchen table. She was looking at Sally, also naked, gasping next to her as she recovered from an orgasm.  
I leaned in to kiss Ebony. "It's as easy as that," I said. "It doesn't change us - but it does make everything better."


	2. Everything All At Once (slash-ff)

Everything All At Once

It started, as these things often do, with lots of alcohol. The four of us were having a little dinner party. It was the usual: one of us wore the chef hat, we ate too much, complimented every little flourish, and kept the wine flowing. Soon enough, we ran out of wine and moved on to vodka. From vodka it was only a short leap to self-prescribed medication. Our little group could be described as free spirited. The truth is we are all young, good looking, and love to get out of control. There was Me (Daniel), a mountain-man looking guy w/ a beard, my wife, (Brie), an angel with long black hair and perky 36-B breasts, her twin sister, (Nikki) long brown hair and the same perky breasts, but hers were 36-C, and Nikki's boyfriend and my best friend, (John), buff physique, almost totally hairless. He looked like a ex-marine.  
So, there we were. It was Saturday night, and the six of us had convened at my house. A half empty bottle of vodka sat in a slowly melting bucket of ice. My kitchen opens directly, via sliding doors, into my bedroom. Nikki and Brie were lounging on my bed, while John and I sat at the table, poking at the carnage of our dinner. There was some heavy flirting going on, and the conversation couldn't help itself. It started off loaded with innuendo and quickly became soft-core pornographic. Nikki said, "Daniel, Brie tells me that your neighbors are upset with the filthy things that you make her say during your love making. Or should I say scream at the top of her lungs?" Daniel replied, "Shit, I don't make her say those things, she just can't help herself." "Is it really the things she's saying, or just that she's yelling them?", Nikki asked as her sister swatted her. "My guess is it's the yelling, " Daniel said, his speech slurred. "Well, like, what specifically is she yelling?", asked John.

"Yeah", Nikki asked. "Is it like, 'Oh God! That feels good! or Yes! Yes! Yes! Slide that stiff cock into my wet pussy! Fill my pussy cum! Fuck me!" Brie giggled hysterically. "Go girl! Show us how it's done," said Nikki. Brie took a sip of vodka and got into her role. She started to run her hands over her body and rolled her eyes back in mock ecstasy. "Oh yeah baby! Slide your tongue over my pussy! Make me come on your face! I'm gonna suck your cock so good, you're gonna shoot your load all over my naked tits! Yeah baby that's it!" By this time, John and Daniel had joined the girls on the bed. In her reenactment, Brie grabbed Daniel's thigh and moved her hand toward his crotch. Despite the humor, he and everyone else were clearly getting turned on by Brie's show. Brie moaned, "Oh baby, yeah, lick my asshole. Get it wet so you can stick your cock up my butt. Bury your face in my pussy." John was the first one to cave in. "Daniel, I'll suck your cock right now if you let me fuck your wife!", Johnsaid as he looked at Brie

Daniel grinned and pulled his pants down around his ankles, revealing a stiff hard on, but before James could get near it, Nikki wrapped her hand around the shaft and sucked on the head. She made loud slurping noises as she sucked Daniel's dick. Brie wasted no time in getting John's pants unbuttoned. As her sister sucked her husband's cock, she reached into John's pants and massaged his cock, with her hand.  
The foursome was getting into the game, as Brie started to suck John's cock and then she and Nikki stopped. The guys looked at the girls and wondered what was going on. They soon had their answer, as both girls stripped down to nothing, but a smile. They went back to sucking the guys, as they began to finger each other. With the girls being limber, like they were, this was an easy thing for them do. John and Daniel kept their eyes on the girls, as they slowly finger-fucked each other.

It's now a half an hour later and this is the scene: Daniel is on his, back on the edge of the bed, with his knees draped over the side. Brie is lying on top of him, but facing up. His dick is sliding in and out of her smooth shaved pussy. As Nikki is bent over at the waist with her shoulders resting on Brie's thighs. Her face is buried in Brie's crotch where she licks Brie's clit, as I fuck her pussy from behind. When I pull out I can feel Nikki's tongue on my shaft, licking the length of it as it disappears again into Brie's wet pussy. John is behind Nikki, with his hands on her waist, fucking her doggy style. John makes a remark as to how wet Nikki's pussy and how he wants to fill it with his sweet gooey cream. Nikki dips down and feels Brie's tongue against her clit. The feeling of both John and Brie, cause her to become emotional and she is the first one to reach her orgasm. "Oh God!", she screams, as she comes on oth John and Brie.

Brie, feeling her sister cum, allows herself to explode, in the same manner. John and Daniel remove themselves from their respective partners and this time, they decide to change the rules. Daniel is now inside Nikki and John is inside Brie, as the two girls kiss each other, tasting themselves, on each others lips. As the guys continue to pound the girls, they bring them to edge and stop. John instructs Nikki and Brie to eat each other out, in a sixty-nine position, as he and Daniel sit back and watch the show. Nikki continues to lick and slurp at Brie's clit. Brie, meanwhile laps at Angela's pussy, first licking the length of it, from her clit to her asshole, then tongue fucking her, sticking her tongue as far as she can into my girlfriend's pussy. Brie and Nikki clamp down on each other's pussies, as they reach their impending orgasms, causing John and Daniel to get extremely hard again.

Daniel leans in close to Brie and tells her to climb on him so that John can fuck her ass. She does as she is told and soon she feels both guys inside her, taking turns sliding in and out of her. Nikki opens her bag and removes a vibrator. "Guess I can do myself, just this once", she says as she glides the thick stick into her pussy. John sees this and he is immediately sensing something. He tells Brie he's gonna come, as he releases himself inside her tight ass. This brings Daniel to his brink and he too, releases himself into his wife, already full pussy. Brie climbs off Daniel and collapses onto the bed. Nikki is next as she keep the vibrator, in her slick, tight pussy. This night is definitely a night of firsts because for the first time ever, john and Daniel are both rock hard, as they watch Nikki scream out in ecstasy, while being fucked by the vibrator.

John sees how big the vibrator is and tells Daniel that he and Daniel can definitely fit inside Nikki. He arranges for Nikki to get in position and within seconds, both he and Daniel are inside her pussy, making her scream out loud, from both the pain and pleasure, she is feeling. Daniel sees Brie and tells her to take her toys out and work with them. Brie does as she is told and soon Daniel picks up her smooth purple vibrator and lubes it up thoroughly. He takes it and places the head of it just inside her ass. Her body is enjoying every erotic thing, as he begins to gently push the vibrator into her Brie's, working it in slowly inch by inch. Her body begins to shiver and quake, as he moves the toy in and out of her ass, while she is doing the same with another toy. The two couples begin moaning and as the moaning grows louder, both girls start screaming.

Within seconds, Daniel removes the toy and leaves Nikki's sweet pussy. He slides into Brie's ass as he foes deeper all the way into her. Both girls begin to writhe and squeal. Grabbing a nearby pillow, Brie bites down to muffle her screams of pleasure, as she cums, over and over again, thus causing Daniel to give himself one final hard thrust, before he cums, deep inside you. As they collapse on each other, they watch as John and Nikki, continue to fuck long and hard. John could feel Nikki getting close and the pressure building, up inside him. He looked at Nikki and said, "Your pussy is so wet, Nikki! I can feel myself getting close to filling you with my love juices". Nikki smiled and screamed, "Fuck my pussy baby". John smiled and said, I'm gonna fill your pussy", as he released himself inside his girlfriend's pussy.

After everyone was done fucking and screaming and came back down to earth, they all showered and dressed for bed. Nikki and john took the guest room, near the living room, while Daniel and Brie stayed in their room. They went to sleep and woke the next morning, looking at each other and wondering what went down, as they saw the mess they had made. Both couples decided that this would be a secret that they would not be sharing on any episode of Total Divas or the real world that they knew, outside these four walls of the house.


	3. Four-Way Fun (slash-ff)

Four-Way Fun

Our names are Jessica and Seth. This is a fantasy I wrote about thinking it would never come true. I have learned to never say never though. We are sitting around with our best friends, Hunter and Stephanie, watching XXX films. It's turning everyone on. We look over and they are playing with each other. Hunter has his hands under Stephanie's top, playing with her breasts, and she is rubbing him through his pants. "I hope Jessica's dad, WWE Superstar David Bautista, doesn't find out about this, Hunter. Because if he did, he'd be pissed", Seth said as he looked at the group. Hunter agreed that this was just between them and nobody else.  
Seth lifts my top over my head and plays with my nipples, rolling them between his fingers and then sucking on them. I reach down and unbutton his pants, (he always wears skinny jeans). His dick is already big and hard. I stroke him, and suck him. Hunter and Stephanie watching us and it excites them, and us, even more. They both stand up and take all their clothes off. Hunter is really hard,( his dick is about 7" long and really thick), and Stephanie kneels down in front of him and starts sucking him. She slides her mouth up and down his shaft and gets it really wet. I wonder if she can take all of him. (I would like to feel his hard cock in my mouth.) Stephanie goes further and further down on him until she has all of that hard prick in her mouth and down her throat. He is fondling her breasts, as he watches us.  
Seth gets up and takes his clothes off and sits in a chair. I take mine off and sit on his lap. I can feel him under me, I want him inside me. I want to watch them too, so I turn around and lower myself onto him facing away. He reaches around and caresses my breasts. We can both see them now. Hunter lays on the couch across from us and Stephanie straddles him. They can see Seth sliding in and out of me. Stephanie leans down and kisses him deeply. As she pulls back he catches one of her nipples in his mouth. We are enjoying the view. Seth reaches around and rubs my clit. Just when I think it can't get any better, Stephanie looks over her shoulder and watches us for a minute. She then gets up and comes over to us. She kneels down and touches my breasts, very softly at first, then really massages them. I want her to suck them. She leans up and kisses me, keeping her hands on my breasts, teasing my nipples.  
I look over and see Hunter watching all this and stroking himself. That really turns me on. I love to watch Seth play himself. Stephanie leans up and kisses Seth, we both reach down and fondle her breasts. She starts kissing her way down my body, my mouth again, breasts, nipples, belly. I suck in my breath, it feels incredible. So lightly that I can hardly feel it at first, she starts licking my clit. Then she puts a little more pressure on it with her tongue, until I can hardly sit still. It feels so good. Stephanie and Seth get into a rhythm, as Seth is pushing in and out of me, Stephanie is licking and sucking on my clit, I know I'm not going to last very long. Hunter gets up and comes over to us. He kneels down behind Stephanie and slides into her from behind. Hunter then, reaches around and plays with her clit.  
Seth's hard cock slips out of me, I look down and watch Stephanie take him in her mouth. It's unbelievable to watch someone else suck him. She guides his dick back into me and licks and sucks my clit again. Hunter has one hand on Stephanie's ass, pushing in and out of her, all the while rubbing her clit. I am still playing with her breasts. Watching and feeling all this puts me over the edge, as I start cumming. Its one of the most intense orgasms I've ever felt. As soon as Seth feels me tighten up and my juices start running down his balls, he explodes into me. Stephanie shudders and stiffens, the look on her face is pure bliss as she cums. Steve pumps a few more times and cums for a full minute it seems. He slips out of her, satisfied. Stephanie turns around and gives him a very deep kiss, so he can taste the both of us. We collapse on the floor, sofa, and chairs. Sweet Dreams! 


End file.
